Blonde and Blue
by Nightshift Daybreak
Summary: Nakago has his eyes on a certain Seishi and he'll do whatever he has to to get his hands on him. Warnings: Yaoi, suggested noncon/rape, Nakago, and No Da s.


I've been thinking about this story for awhile now. So I just decided to write it. My first Fushigi Yuugi fanfic! I was actually looking for a fic like this, to read. But, there were none so it became a 'if u want it done, do it yourself' situation. So this is it. Fushigi Yuugi does not belong to me and is not being used for profit or in violation of any copyrights. **Warnings:** Yaoi, probable suggested noncon/rape, repeated NO DA!s, and Nakago.

* * *

**Blonde and Blue chapter 1**

Nakago walked through the furnished halls of the Palace of Kutou, lost in thought. The rapidly setting sun shone its dying light through the many windows of the palace. The light shone around Nakago throughout his journey, illuminating his golden hair and ironically creating a halo.

A halo for a devil.

He paid no mind nor mention to the decoration, however beautiful.

The marble and finely polished stones and jewels that made up the palace no longer awed him as it once had when he was a child.

Now a successful leader of the majority of the Kutou army and in good relations with its emperor, Nakago found he was in want of very little. All the riches Kutou had to offer could be his, thrown at his feet if he so demanded.

But at this very moment, Nakago wanted a very rare jewel. A jewel that could not be obtained so easily, nor would it be charmed to his side. This jewel was a challenge, a conquest for the taking.

And what Nakago wanted, would be his.

Even if he had to take it by force.

A smirk appeared on Nakago's handsome face. By force, was usually his preferred style.

Coming to a stop along the corridor, Nakago softly knocked upon a door. A female voice flitted from behind the door, questioning.

He answered, "It's only me, Lady Yui."

She appeared in the open doorway with a small smile on her face and moved aside as she gestured for him to enter. Once inside the spacious room, she took a chair and raised a hand to indicate that he should do the same.

"What brings you here, Nakago?" Her watery teal eyes trained on him, she wasted no time. The perceptive girl had sensed that whatever his purpose for this visit, he was in no mood for pleasantries.

"I feel the Suzaku Seishi are growing too strong. They may even be ready to summon the god Suzaku." He abandoned his chair, instead kneeling before her. With his head bowed, he took her small hand in his larger one.

"As your protector, I want to prevent this travesty from occurring." He used a smooth tone but allowed a hint of supposedly genuine concern to seep into his cultured accent.

"What do you propose we do?"

Nakago needn't have looked up at her to see the previously sweetened expression shift. He could here the difference in her voice, becoming lower, deeper, harder, more worried. She couldn't stand the thought of Miaka winning. She didn't deserve it. Not in Yui's mind.

"If you would permit me, Priestess, I suggest separating one of the Seishi from their group. This would erase all chances of the Priestess of Suzaku summoning her god and making her wish. It also allows us the time to regroup and plan to strike a harder blow."

"Not Tamahome?"

"No, Priestess." He was done playing with the Suzaku priestess' boyfriend. He had been interesting to torture for awhile, but Nakago had set his sights on a different target.

"Then who?"

"The monk. He is the oldest of the group, with undoubtedly more experience with his Seishi powers. His training under Taiitsukun makes him a very dangerous threat to us. Without him, our chances of victory increase significantly."

Yui stood from her chair and Nakago followed her to his feet. She opened the door politely, her face returning to its usual pleasant expression, if not a bit strained.

"I will allow this." She said. "Take who you need, do what you have to, and report back to me afterwards. I want to see him."

Nakago bowed deeply. "Of course, priestess. Sleep well tonight." He raised his head and stepped out of the room and into the hallway.

A soft "And you, Nakago" was thrown his way before the door of Yui's room was shut. The hallway was dark now, lit only by a few candles.

Nakago made his way outside of the castle and into the fresh breeze of the outdoors where the moon was the only light to be seen. It was only now did he allow a large satisfied grin to mar his features.

The Priestess was a smart woman, but not as smart as Nakago, not smart enough to know when she was being used.

Tomorrow or the next day. However long it took. He would have what he wanted.

He would have…

* * *

Not exactly a cliff hanger. If you read carefully, then you know who Nakago wants. I think I may have unconciously made a small effort to keep them in character, which is weird for me. Sorry about my other stories, I'm keeping 'Chaos After Dark' a oneshot or at least for now and 'Be My Valentine' ch 7 is almost done. This didn't take me long to write at all, I think I'm getting the hang of it. The reason I didn't post this was b/c I couldn't think of a name. Anywho, how's everyone's summer going?

Read and Review

~NsDb


End file.
